A Gods Child
by Mrs.Sirtak
Summary: Light and Misa have a daughter, only they both died before she was born. Now fate has thrust her into her father's footsteps. Older Near in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki sat straight up in her bed and stretched. She looked around the room at the plain white and bare wooden floors. She has been in the orphanage since she was a baby, so she never knew her parents. She had been told her mother comitted suicide while pregnant with her, so she was lucky to be alive. She stood and started to dress. She put on a long sleeved white dress shirt with black shorts that went to her knees. She wore black slip on shoes with purple bows on the front. Miyuki placed her long straight brown hair into pigtails. Although she was fifteen she looked beautiful beyond her years with her pale skin, dark brown eyes, and hair down to her mid back. She smiled at her reflection and skipped out of her room to school.

She arrived at the school ground as the bell rang. she was about to enter when she noticed an object on the ground. It looked like a notebook. She quickly stuffed it in her backpack and ran inside.

As she arrived back to her room after a long day at school she flopped down on her bed and looked at her backpack. She propped herself up onto her elbows and chewed on her bottom lip. She stood and walked to backpack and retreived the notebook she had found earlier that day. She looked it over and opened it, reading the inside cover. "Is this a fucking joke?" she said skeptically. She tossed the notebook onto her desk and laid back down on her bed. but she couldnt stop looking at the notebook. "Oh hell..." She sighed and sat up. she stood from her bed and walked over to the notebook, grabing it and a pen, and walked to the TV room.

As she entered the TV room she took refuge in the nearest chair._'Now time to put this so called "Deathnote" to use'_ she thought. She looked at the TV to see a news report about a serial rapist. It showed his name and picture for a few moments. Miyuki giggled to herself and wrote his name down slowly and surely. "Juro Ikamani" she said to herself as she wrote. _'Now let us see if he dies in thirty seconds from a heart attack.'_ She counted down the seconds and nothing happened. Miyuki smirked and stood to leave when all of a sudden the news reporter started freaking out. She turned towards the screen to see that Juro Ikamani had indeed died of a heart attack. Her eyes widened and she looked at the deathnote in her hand. Then she smiled.

A week had passed and she had already filled up four pages front and back of the deathnote. She sat at her desk reading the paper to see if her latest victim had died the way she specified. She felt a breeze behind her and shivered slightly. "Just like your father, he was an avid user of the deathnote as well." said a gruff voice behind her. She turned to see yellow eyes with red pupils attatched to a pale blue face with dark blue spikey hair. The creature wore a dark blue body suit with a skirt of the same color over it. He had on a silver skull belt and a silver skull earing. He stood at about eight feet but slouched making him look like seven feet. He smiled a shark tooth smile at Miyuki. "I am Ryuk, and i am a shimigami. What should i call you, little Yagami?" She smirked. "Miyuki, call me Miyuki. I can see we are going to have a wonderful time changing the world together, Ryuk."


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki stretched and looked around. She had been in her room studying for an hour. She walked to her window and looked out, leaning her forehead on the glass. Ryuk appeared behind her. "What are you doing?" the shinigami asked. Miyuki looked towards Ryuk,"My head hurts. The coolness feels good." Ryuk cocked his head to the side and floated next to her. "Say let's go get some apples!" "What's your obsession with apples?" Miyuki asked with a curious expression. "They are to me what glitter glue is to you." "Hey! Glitter glue is amazing, thank you very much!" Ryuk laughed. "Let's go my dear friend." Miyuki said walking to the door.

Miyuki sat on the grass,Ryuk floating above her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a red apple. "Catch Ryuk!" She tossed the apple into the air. Ryuk caught it and began devouring it. Miyuki laughed and brought her knees to her chest. "Ryuk, tomorrow you and I are gonna have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark out as Muyuki crept out quietly. She walked in the setting sun light, whispering to Ryuk. "We need to figure a way know every criminal's name and whether or not the actually die how we described. I just have to trust they die in prison but I need to make sure." Miyuki whispered to her invisible companion. "You know I don't know how you'll know about if the criminals in jail die," Ryuk said," but I know how you can know everyone else's name." Miyuki looked at Ryuk with curious eyes. "How?" "Shinigami eyes. I cut your life in half and give you the eyes. Then you will know how long they have to live, their name and that's easier then TV." Miyuki smiled. "Ryuk, give me the eyes."

Miyuki arrived at his house. Yota Misora was a druggie at her school that sold drugs. "Little Yagami, why are we here?" Miyuki frowned. "Miyuki!" And because I want payback. He deserve s to die." Ryuk watched with a confused look as she ran to the window. She wrote down his name as she leaned against the siding. She watched with sick satisfaction as Yota fell from his chair unable to breathe. He looked at the window and reached a hand to Miyuki. She waved and skipped off. "I'm satisfied. Let's go Ryuk."


End file.
